Operation: Smash Rescue
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: When the world of Nintendo has changed, it's up to four girls to help fix everything. Experience as these unlikely heroes team up with the smashers to restore Nintendo to normal and save everyone. Based off of Burning Light and Crystal's commentary story. R&R Enjoy!


**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with a new story! Now, if you read the preview to this story, you already know what this is about. But if you didn't, then I'll explain.**

**This fic is based off of Burning Light and Crystal's commentary, "Light Reads: Super Smash Bros Mission From God". If you haven't read it, I would suggest reading it because a.) the fic may be horrible, but the commentaries are freaking hilarious, so it's worth it. And b.) you won't understand this fic if you didn't read it. **

**Now for those who knew ahead of time that I was making this, I said that I'll wait until I finished my Thanksgiving holiday fic then write this. Yeah, that's a lie now... I just couldn't wait any longer to get this started that I decided to go ahead and write it anyway. But hey, you don't have to wait anymore now. ;)**

**Now that important stuff has been said, let's get started. Enjoy! **

Prologue 

It was a normal day in Smashville. People walked along the sidewalks, minding their own business. All was going well, until something strange happened. Towards the front of the town, a blue light began to shine. It glowed brighter and brighter until it began to fade. Once it did, a girl stood there. She was about the age of thirteen. She looked around until she realized her current area and smiled. _Now for my plan to take action. _She said to herself.

She began to walk along the streets of Smashville. As she did so, her powers emited from her and began to spread through the air. Knowing this, she smiled to herself once more. _It's working. _The girl kept walking until she finally arrived to where she wanted to go. The Smash Mansion. _Now time to spread your powers, God. My way. _With that, she walked toward the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

A couple months have passed. The girl, by the name of Sara, had opened her imagination and released her powers to change the world of Nintendo. But these changes weren't really good. She was really religious and wanted to spread Gospil through Nintendo, but she did so in her own way, which is nothing but straight up stupid and makes no sense and doesn't even follow through how the real logic of it all actually works.

Sara had used her powerful powers and took over the minds of the smashers into believing in what she believes and act how she want's them to act. Nintendo had gone down hill since she took over the mansion and changed everything.

Now, in a hidden shed at the edge of the of the mansion's backyard, the remaining, non-brainwashed smashers stayed hidden along with Master Hand. At the current moment, the floating hand was locked in a conversation with Fox, Falco, and Pikachu. He floated back and forth, sort of like he was pacing, as the other three stood quietly.

"This is just no good!" Master Hand finally said loudly, causing the three to jump. "With every passing minute that Sara stays here, the worse this place becomes! We can't go on living like this! This needs to stop!"

"We know Master Hand." Pikachu replied. "But Sara has, dare I say, "powers from God". Plus, other smashers are under her control. We don't stand a chance."

"There has to be something!" Master Hand said. "Every problem has a solution! Everything has turned to madness. This girl has done nothing but bring stupidity and trouble into our land and smashers. She needs to be stopped!"

"But how?" Falco countered. "Sara has nearly everyone brainwashed into her demented imagination. Her powers are too strong to. There's nothing we can do. Might as well just kiss our lives good bye!"

Fox sighed. "If only there were someone out there that'll significantly come and be willing to get rid of Sara and free us from her messed up religious nonsense." He said.

"Okay, now you're soundin' like a hopeless lady in one of those cliche romance movies." Falco said. As him and Fox began to quarrel, Pikachu thought about what the pilot said. _I wonder... _He trotted over to a near by computer in the back of the room. He booted it up and started searching. After a couple minutes, his ears perked and he smiled with a hopeful shine in his eyes.

"Guys, I think I found that "significant" someone, actually, some people." The other three looked at each other and gathered around to look at the computer the pokemon was looking at. After reading what was on the screen, they turned and looked at Fox, shocked that what he said was actuall correct.

"I...I think I might have psychic powers from God too." Fox said with a whispful shine in his eyes. The looks of shock turned into strange looks as the other three stared back at him, unsure of how to respond. Falco walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"Okay, I'm back." Fox said, the whispful shine gone.

"We really need to stop this girl." Falco mumbled. "Her religious stuff is getting to everyone's heads."

Master Hand turned back to Pikachu. "Are you sure these four will be enough to stop Sara?"

Pikachu nodded. "I'm sure. The best way to stop someone from the real world is with someone else from the same world."

Master Hand nodded in understanding, but became doughtful again. "But Sara has turned into something more powerful than just a person from the real world." He countered. "A normal person still won't stand a chance. Hell, even our own smashers don't stand a chance!"

"Yes, but think of this." Pikachu responded. "What species are a majority of the smashers here?" Master Hand stayed silent and stared at him in confusion.

"Um..."

"An example is sitting right in front of you."

"...Pokemon?"

"Yes! Pokemon are powerful. If you combine pokemon and real world people, it's a perfect combination of power. Then multiply it by four, we have just what we need to defeat Sara."

Master Hand was silent for a moment and thought over what Pikachu said. "So, you're saying that I bring those four here and turn them into pokemon?"

Pikachu nodded. "Plus, if they're each reinforced with a weapon, it would be more effective." Master Hand processed everything then a hopeful aura emited from him.

"Your idea might just work, Pikachu." He said, causing the electric pokemon to beam with proudness. "I'll locate these four people and transport them here."

"Sounds like a plan." Fox said, finally joining the conversation. Falco nodded in agreement. Master Hand then faced all three smashers.

"Gentlemen," He said. "We may have just found our solution to save everything."

**Prologue, come to a close! So, there's somewhat of the general idea of what's going on. Now I can't wait to get the next chapter up!... Which will be as soon as I possibly can get it up. Hopefully it'll be tomorrow.**

**But for ones who are reading my Thanksgiving fic, I would love to complete it, but I don't think I would. Every since last Friday, all my motivation has been on this story since it's a pretty big thing I'm making, I haven't been able to find the motivation for any of my other stories. So if I don't continue to update "Unthankful Givings", I'm sorry. **

**But on another note, thank you all for reading. I hope you're interested in it so far. The next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review, they motivate me even more! **

**Thank you and see ya!**


End file.
